mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Lilia Greyrat
Lilia Greyrat is a maid of the Greyrat household and second wife of Paul Greyrat, as well as the mother of Aisha Greyrat. Appearance She has reddish color hair, usually wears maid outfit, she wears glasses,and hairband having lays on both sides. Her breasts are very large and she has a very slender and voluptuous body which rudeus stared at. N''ote: This section is under construction and revision''. Personality Most of the time she is emotionless, because of her training in becoming in maid, but occasionally shows expressions, she believes in superstitions. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Lilia was once a guards-maid for Asura's concubine palace. Usually doing a maid's job, but if there's anything that happens, they would pick a sword up to protect their master. Lilia faithfully accomplished her own duty. As a maid there were no complaints But as a swords fighter, she only had average ability. Because of that, in a battle against the assassin who targeted the princess who was born not too long ago, from one moment of carelessness, she was slashed and injured on the leg by the opponent's short sword. Poison had been applied to the short sword. It was a poison specially made to assassinate royalty. There was no antidote or curing magic that could treat such a troublesome poison. The wound was immediately treated, thanks to the doctors trying out various methods to cure the poison, but even though her life was secured, there were side effects left from it. There were no problems in her everyday life, but she could never run or stomp with her full strength. The kingdom sacked her without hesitation. Lilia also accepted it. Losing her ability, it's a given to be sacked. Lilia left the capital. The mastermind behind the assassination attempt was not found. Lilia knew deeply of the rules in the concubine's palace and that she might become the next target.Or perhaps the kingdom purposely made Lilia leave to lure out the mastermind. She always wondered why she, who had no background, was accepted in the concubine's palace. Then she finally understood why: they only wanted to hire a maid who could be used and then discarded. Changing horse carriages, she arrived at Fedoa on the far borders which had extensive agricultural lands Besides the city of Roa, the heart of this place where the ruler was living in, there were only extremely wide wheat fields, a quiet place. Lilia intended to find work here. But being injured, she was unable to find a job based on strength. It's possible to teach sword dueling, but it's best to be hired as a maid. Because the salary is higher. In that place, the number who can use and teach swordsmanship is high, but a maid who had been fully taught to handle house affairs is relatively uncommon. The salary will be higher when there is less competition. But getting hired by the ruler of Fedoa or any similar upper class noble is dangerous. The people of that level definitely had ties to the king. If they knew that she was a maid who worked for the concubine palace, there was a possibility that she would be treated as a tool for politics. And because of that, Lilia stayed far away. She didn't want to experience that kind of near-death situation again. Even though it was a little unfair to the princess, Lilia hoped to stay far away from the royals' contention for power. But if her salary was too low, there wouldn't be enough money sent to her family. Trying to find a safe job and guaranteed salary wasn't easy. Lilia came across an advertisement note. In Fedoa's village of Buina, a lower class knight was hiring a maid. On the top of that, the note said it would give special priority to someone with experience in taking care of children and knowledge as a midwife. Paul employed Lilia without any fuss. It seemed that his wife Zenith was about to give birth, and he was very anxious. Lilia was fully taught in knowledge and technique for the princess's birth. Moreover, she was someone that he knew, and her birthplace was already known. Lilia was received with a warm welcome. Lilia's salary was more than what she had expected, and her wish was also achieved. The child was born. Plot Volume1 - Infancy Period After Lilia accepted the job as the maid of the Greyrat family, she was seen to take on an immediate dislike for Rudeus, thinking that he was a creepy child who made weird expressions especially when he was pressed against a woman's chest. She avoid him whenever she could, often turning the other way. Once, she had even found his box which had Roxy's panties in it. Later in the volume, she had carried Paul's child, which was announced shortly after Zenith's news that she was pregnant once more. It had come to a shock to everyone and she was willing to take the blame and get kicked out because it was she that had succumbed to temptation and seduced Paul to bed with her. However, her attempt to shoulder the blame and move out was thwarted by Rudeus who had made up the story that it was Paul that had taken advantage of her. It had left Paul in a precarious situation but it saved her to no longer have to move and was able to be accepted as a family member. She had then felt indebted to Rudeus, the child she had always disliked, having no way to thank him because he was not obligated to that for him, especially when he knew the truth clearer than anyone. He had saved her unconditionally and selflessly, saying that the child that was in her was still his sister. Lilia, from that moment onwards decided to devote his life to serving Rudeus to repay her debt. She had married Paul as the second wife as he was forced to 'take responsibility' but still remained the faithful maid of the Greyrats. Her child, Aisha Greyrat was born a few hours after Norn Greyrat healthily. And the three years later, she was forcefully separated from the Greyrats due to the Metastasis Event and was transported to the Shirone Kingdom with her biological daughter. Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter Lilia and Aisha officially reappeared and were declared alive in the volume. Approximately two and a half years after the happening of the Metastasis Event, it was told to Rudeus by Hitogami that the mother and daughter pair were detained in the Kingdom. Rudeus had rushed to rescue her and was unfortunately captured by Pax Shirone. Later, it was discovered that Lilia and Aisha had been transported right into the Royal Palace and was seen as foreign spies. They were sentenced to prison stay but by letting lose Roxy's name, who had been a Royal Court Magician for a period of time in the Shirone Kingdom and Paul Greyrat's name, they were spared and were sentenced to confinement. When reports about the event had came in, they were to be free. However, the 7th Prince of Shirone Kingdom interfered, capturing them once more and putting them into confinement. He had wanted to use Lilia and Aisha as bait to get Roxy back to the Kingdom and his attempts had not been fruitful because the news never reached Roxy. During that time period, she had taught Aisha the ways of a maid, social etiquette and academic subjects in hopes that she would be competent to serve Rudeus, a method she thought was fitting because he had saved Aisha's life of having to live on the streets. In the viewpoint of Rudeus, it was said that she had even thought Aisha who was only six in the arc to use her body (cuteness) to get the way she wanted, saying that she did not need money to get the letter sent. Whether it was presumed that all letters or information towards Paul would be paid for in advance or she was to seduce was not made clear. When she had heard that Rudeus was captured, she had tried to save him but was only dragged away miserably by the guards. Due to her leg injury, she was less competent and could not hold against them. She was later saved by Rudeus when Pax Shirone was arrested and when they reunited, she had presented him with the holy box that he very much treasured and received his heart-felt thanks. She had even asked if Aisha could accompany him and devote herself to him and was disappointed when he said that Aisha was better off with her parents than without. She had reluctantly agreed to the situation, saying that Aisha needed more training before she was ready. Power and Abilities 『Sword Techniques』 Intermediate-ranked Water-God Style Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * She apparently has a desire for Rudeus to show her daughter the same affection he shows to his wives. * It is later revealed in Volume 9 that the one she protected and got injured for was princess Ariel Anemoi Asura. * She lost her virginity to Paul when they were training at the dojo many years ago when Paul sexually assaulted her. In hindsight, however, she was glad it was to him rather than the fat nobles in the castle she worked at. Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Greyrat Household Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Buena Village Category:Water God Style Category:Maid Category:Central Continent Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Fittoa Region